A Fathers Good Day
by Hinurans'girlychick66
Summary: Just a short about life in the Meliodas household. Find out what happens when hes the one taking care of his three beautiful children.


A Fathers good day

"Where the heck did they run off to?" Meliodas inquires quietly to himself. No one else is around to hear his question through the long and enormous hallways of the castle.

"They are not supposed to go this far in the castle, it makes this game to hard." he chuckles to himself. Of course that isn't true though. He always eventually finds his daughters because he knows them so well. They are spitting images of Elizabeth herself and everything they say and do is just like her as well. So naturally they hide like mommy too, terribly.

Coming close to one of the curtains framing the window, he could see a pair of little pink shoes embellished with little pink roses which were slightly darker then the shoes them self.

"OH I wonder where my precious little girls went!" he cries out in a fake tone of horror. "I'm so worried about," he stops mid sentence while forcing the curtains open "them!?" his face struck with disappointment as he looks down to see the empty shoes. "What in the world?" he giggles. He realizes he has been fooled when he hears the soft laughter being quietly shushed by another behind the door just next to him.

Meliodas reaches for the handle and quickly he grabs the door to a broom closet flinging it open towards himself. "GOTCHA!" he shouts and the girls scream in excitement with a touch of terror from being caught by their big tough daddy, well big to them.

"Run Ellie!" Martha grabs Eleanor's hand and tries to make a break for it, but before they could even leave the closet Meliodas has his arms around both and is carrying them off towards the dinning hall. "Lets call it best 2 out of 3 girls, besides we have played 12 times today and supper is done." "But father!" the girls both express their disapproval together. "If you are good during supper you can help me teach your brother Zaratras how to be a good knight when he gets older!" "ok!" again in unison they reply. "What a fun game of hide and seek huh girls?" "mmmhmm." they agree, always in unison.

Reaching their destination, Meliodas sets the two young girls down and whispers into their ears "Go get her." Then releasing them onto their mother he gives out a big and warm heartfelt laugh.

As promised the girls behave during dinner, so Meliodas gets them ready in their fencing gear because as ladies they don't or more like can't lift heavy claymore swords and prefer their rapiers anyways. "Zaratras, brother!" they both rush outside to greet their brother already in his training attire. He had spent the majority of the day training, only stopping to eat supper. but the best part is when his father comes to personally give him tips and pointers. It's the happiest Zaratras feels the whole day. He knows his father likes playing hide and seek with the girls and he wishes he could do the same, but this is just as fun as well since it's not manly to play games like those with your father. However he sometimes will turn corners faster than Meliodas anticipates and give him a good fright.

"Hey there son! that's alot sweat on your brow, I can tell you have been digging in and working hard!" Meliodas pats his son on the head and backs up to take his stance. "Why don't you show me what you have been working on!" With that determiniation planted by his father, Zaratras comes at Meliodas full force. Naturally Meliodas lifts his foot and places it a step back behind the other, dodging his sons blow completely and watching him fall to the ground.

"You cant just charge head first like that into a conflict." Meliodas frowns as he holds his hand out to help Zaratras off the ground. "Right! Sorry Father." Zaratras hangs his head as he reaches for his fathers hand. They continue their training with the girls training close by as well, the sun getting low and they have been going at it for a good half hour. Eventually though, as often time happens, one of the girls gets a slight scratch from the others rapier and brings the training to an end.

"What happened you two?" Meliodas kneels next to his girls and looks at Marthas scratch " It was Eleanors fault! I told her I wasn't ready to begin and she struck me in the arm with her rapier." Martha manages to reply through tears and clenched teeth.

"Well shes not all to blame Martha, you can't let your gaurd down silly." He chuckles as he kisses the injury. "Well why don't we head inside and prepare for bed children." "Yes father." Now they are all in unison and Meliodas lets out yet another chuckle.

Once inside he makes them all brush their teeth and put on their nightwear. They say their prayers and he kisses their foreheads before turning out the lights. He tries quietly to slip out, but his foot hasn't crossed the threshold of the door before his youngest Eleanor chimes in with "Father won't you sing to us before bed." He lets out a small sigh which calms his children and starts to hum low.

"Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go. Staring at the ceiling in the dark same old empty feeling in your heart, cause love comes slow and it goes so you see her when you fall asleep,but never to touch and never to keep cause you loved her too much And you dived too deep. you only need the light when it's burning miss the sun when it starts to snow. only know you love her when you let her go."

By the time his voice trailed off, ending the song, the only thing left that could be heard was the sound of his children snoring. he closes the door behind him and lets out a sigh. "Today was another good day." he says to himself as he drags his feet toward his room, tired from the days activities.

Hope you all enjoyed this, sorry its a bit rough. I literally typed it on tumblr. the computer I'm working on doesn't have word, but I'm thinking of purchasing a copy so i can write more things like this if you like them :) (plus half way through writting My computer also decided that whenever i click on a letter its going to higlight it and edit it if i need to make a changes. so now everytime i have to edit something i have to delete the whole sentence (sometimes paragraph) just to fix that mistake

also I know that meliodas (in legend and theory) is father to tristan, but I found it cuter if he named his son after the grand master *shrugs* im sure ill get some haters but whatever I do what I want!


End file.
